


Not Just A Summer Flirt

by captainstarspangled



Category: Antoine Griezmann - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, UEFA European Championship, crying antoine griezmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has gone by. After spending some nice two weeks with Olivier in Paris, Antoine has to go back to Madrid and is having a hard time saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Summer Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> a next part of 'Antoine's Misery.' but you don't have to have read it to get this.  
> requests are open xx

Olivier Giroud and Antoine Griezmann were standing in front of the First Class check-in desk at the Paris-Charles de Gaulle airport, a big suitcase next to them. The shorter one was shaking lightly, while Olivier was searching through a blue backpack with the Equipe de France sign on it.  
“Okay, got it,” he exclaimed after a while and handed his friend a printed sheet and a passport. He took the boy’s hand and grabbed the suitcase, pulling it with him to the unoccupied check-in desk.  
“Hi sir.” A young lady in a pantsuit was now standing in front of the computer. Antoine hadn’t even noticed her arrival since in his mind, he was absent. He had grown very close to Oli in the past two weeks after the lost UEFA EURO finale and kept getting back to the moments they had shared during that time. He had only slept in his own hotel room for two nights.  
Antoine handed her the sheet and his passport hesitatingly. He did not want to go back to Madrid so soon, but training was to start again in two days and he usually needed time to adjust, so he had booked the flight on that date.  
They managed to get through the whole procedure of checking in in a rough five minutes. That was much to Antoine’s dismay, he wanted the time to pass as slowly as possible now because soon, he would have to say goodbye to Olivier. They walked away from the desk, towards the entry to the gates. Antoine walked slowly. Much more slowly than Olivier so the man decided to stop.  
“Should I go? I mean, there’s nothing we could do around here. You should go to the lounge and relax a bit, you seem tense.” The younger boy nodded slightly, keeping his gaze low. He couldn’t look up at Oli now, he was already missing him.  
“I’m gonna… uh… pee.” He handed the taller man his bag.  
“I’ll wait over there.” Oli pointed to a bench in the hall and Antoine nodded, not daring to shoot him a glare because the man would notice his now wet eyes, and ran to the closest restroom sign. He could enter through the door just before the first tears made their way down his cheeks.  
Antoine went to one of the sinks and looked at himself in the mirror. ‘You look desperate Grizi,’ he told himself. He acted, in front of whomever it might concern, as if he didn’t care about the looks he got from the other men in the restroom, or that he looked like a little boy with the backpack covering his whole back and with Oli’s plain white v-neck shirt tucked into the front of his sweatpants. He had claimed it his own after wearing it for once. It showed his whole collar, making his already small frame look even smaller. He splashed some water into his face and dried it off, but that didn’t change anything about the fact that he looked like he’d been crying, which was the only thing he wanted to get rid of right now. He checked the watch on his left wrist. Two hours. There were two hours left until he wouldn’t see Olivier for about two months. He mentally slapped himself for checking the time. It made him want to cry even more and his face got wet again.  
He knew that he couldn’t wait in here for too long, Olivier would eventually become worried and come in to check on him, so he would see him like that anyways.  
In a last attempt to calm down, he wiped his face off again and then told himself that he was a man, and that him and Oli weren’t even a thing yet, which was true, and that he’d soon be reunited with his other team mates and they’d get his head off things.  
With that new won courage, he walked out of the restroom and slowly approached his friend. Maybe it was the reassuring smile he received, or the way Oli waved at him, or simply seeing him again, that made his wall of strength crash down again. And his face fell on his walk back.  
“Are you okay?” Olivier asked once the boy had sat down next to him.  
“No,” he whispered but he knew that Oli probably didn’t hear him, so he shook his head instead. He hated himself for the tears that came back into his eyes.  
“Why not? You’re going home boy.” Oli patted his shoulder and smiled, but Antoine didn’t see that, he seemed utterly interested in the floor now.  
“I don’t know what the last two weeks have been to you,” he started but stopped himself. He had prepared this conversation during the nights when he couldn’t sleep and had felt confident back then, but now, talking to the man, he felt all his courage go away.  
“But?” Oli asked and gave him a little push into his right side.  
“But I… I didn’t like uh… Take this as just… a summer flirt.” He looked up at the man who was so important to him with glassy eyes, though he felt now much better with having this off his chest.  
Oli looked at him in disbelief because for him, it had surely been just a summer flirt. Grizi was not a man for him, he was still a little boy who didn't have to settle just now. He had spent so much time with him because that's what he did when one of his friends were heartbroken. And Grizi was, in his kind of way, he had always been one to take a defeat the hardest. He hadn't even known that Antoine was gay. He himself had come out to the team a few years ago but Antoine had never said anything about his orientation. "I... I don't know what to say. I didn't know that you took it that seriously," he explained and looked at the younger man.  
Tears clouded the youngster's eyes again and he couldn't help them from falling down his face a few seconds later. Now he truly felt heartbroken.  
"Grizi come on. I'm sure that you just have to sort things out. You're probably just crushing." Oli pulled the boy into yet another sitting hug, which had him end up with a wet face against the crook of his neck due to their height difference.  
They managed to talk it all out before Antoine had to go through pass control and both came to the conclusion that it would be good for them to be separated from each other for a while and see what kind of effect it'd have on them. Maybe Antoine didn't have feelings for Olivier after all. Or maybe Olivier did have feelings for Antoine. They'd know soon.


End file.
